My Everything
by greendayjewels86
Summary: Sometimes you have to lose everything to gain everything. Will Billie Joe Armstrong find this out or will he let everything slip through his fingers?
1. Chapter 1

**My Everything**

(A/N: This is a story that I originally posted in 2009. I recently got back into writing and decided to rewrite this story even though I never finished it. I have changed a lot of this story. Names have been changed. Some of the old content of the story made it back in but not all. I would love reviews. This will help me decide if I should keep on rewriting or just repost the old version as it was.. This is still of course a Green Day story centered around Billie Joe.

Prologue: Tickets! I Love Tickets!

Sitting in the window of my room, I was on the phone with my mother, a mother I rarely have anything to do with. Its hard when I have to speak with her even though I'm 25, I still hold a lot of resentment towards the woman that gave me life. It might have been different if she had been in my life. All things considering though I think that I turned out all right. My one saving grace was my Aunt Karla. She was always there for me as a child, she raised me as her own as well as she could, so it's no wonder that to me she is my mother for all intents and purposes.I lived in Missouri with my Aunt while my mother Michelle lived in California. She left me with my Aunt one day when I was five years old and moved to California, she says it was to pursue her dreams, whatever they were. She's never said.

"Ava, are you going to answer me?" Michelle's voice brought me back to the present. I groaned inwardly, I had promised Aunt Karla that I would be nice. Looking around my room I caught sight of the autographed poster of Green Day that my friend Harper had gotten one time when she had briefly met them. By briefly I mean just long enough to get it signed. I took a deep breath, calming down. There was something about that poster that always seemed to calm me down. I have never figured out what exactly.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, Michelle. I didn't hear a word you said." I replied. I heard her exasperated sigh on the other end.

"I said, I want you to come see me out here in California. I want to get to know my baby girl." She stated. I took the phone away from my ear and looked at it in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. ~Who does this woman think she is? Gone from my life for twenty years and now she wants to acknowledge that she has a daughter?~

"Plus, I have something important that I need to tell you and it's too important to tell you over the phone." She continued talking. I wanted to tune her out so bad. Aunt Karla wouldn't approve it would be too rude.

"Michelle, you want me to come all the way to California after twenty years of the silent treatment just so you can tell me something? What's the big secret? I know Aunt Karla knows. If it was so important you could have flown here to tell me in person. Why do I need to be the one to make that sacrifice?" I asked trying to keep my promise to my Aunt. I left my room and made my way to the living room, I could hear the tv on a low murmur before I reached the actual room, my Aunt was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. I thought that she looked pretty good for a woman in her early sixties. She had medium length black hair that was now almost completely white. She had wrinkles, laugh lines and crows feet on her face but to me she was beautiful. She looked up at me as I sat down next to her giving me a sympathetic look. I sighed once more ready to be done with this conversation. Aunt Karla slid a thin package towards me on the coffee table. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"For you, from..." she mouthed nodding to the phone. I couldn't believe it first a phone call now a gift.

"Michelle, what are you doing? Inviting me to California, now a gift? You can't buy my love it doesn't work like that." I took the envelope off the table and opened it slowly, not knowing what was in it.

"I'm not trying to buy your love. I just wanted to do something for you." I rolled my eyes at her reply. ~You could have stuck around and raise me.~ I thought to myself. Once the package was opened I pulled out two sheets of paper. Turning them over I saw they were concert tickets. Reading them my eyes widened. In my hand was two tickets to the Green Day concert in St. Louis.

"Green Day tickets? Seriously? How did you know?" I fired off questions one right after another. Even though I don't like my mother I could appreciate the gesture.

"Karla told me that you were a fan." She paused for a moment, " take a friend, everything will be paid for including the hotel." I looked over at my Aunt who just shrugged her shoulders at me. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll come to California but I'll have to get back to you on when. I have a job, I can't just up and leave whenever I feel like. I'm not promising that I'll stay that long." I said giving into her. I knew if would make Aunt Karla happy and I'll admit I was a little curious.

"Okay, I can deal with that. I know this won't be easy on either of us, but its important that I tell you what I need to, I promise. I wouldn't feel right telling you over the phone." She sighed, "I'll let you go honey, let me know when you can make it."

"Okay, Michelle." After hanging up I looked over at my Aunt with a raised brow. "Do you know what all that was about?"

"I do. I think its the right decision going to see her. I know she will never be your mother to you but she is. You both need to see what your missing and how this goes. You never know." She gave me a hug. " Now, don't you have someone you need to call?"

I smiled at her before nodding, "Of course I do, I'm going to call Luna and see what's her plans are for Saturday. See if I can change them."

Dialing Luna's number, I knew she was going to be excited. She liked Green Day as much as I did. Neither one of us had been to a concert for a long time. I sat there as the phone rang, a few seconds later a soft voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luna, it's Ava. I have tickets!" I sing-songed smiling.

"Tickets! I love tickets! Unless they are speeding tickets, I don't like those kind." I rolled my eyes. Luna had some many speeding tickets she could fill a book.

"Definitely not speeding tickets. Something way better. What are you doing Saturday? No plans I hope." I crossed my fingers I really didn't want to go to this concert by myself.

"Well, I don't work if that's what your asking."

"Good, because the tickets I have are for Saturday in St. Louis for Green Day!" I was excited and it was only Monday.

"Really? Yay! How did you get those?"

"My mother in California." I frowned as I thought of her. I didn't know what she was up to but I know eventually once I went out there I would find out.

"Ah, gotcha. Yeah, I would love to go with you."

"Awesome, so I'll see you Saturday first thing?"

"Yes, mam I'm so excited. My sister is going to be so jealous." We both laughed before hanging up.

The wait was going to be hell. I had been to a Green Day concert only once before when I was eighteen and I had a blast. I couldn't wait to see what would be different this time and who I would meet.

"Aunt Karla do you think Michelle, really has something to tell me or is this just a ploy to try and win me over?" I looked at her waiting for her answer. I searched her face, but she wasn't giving anything away.

"It's not a ploy, I promise, I know what she has to say..." She put up her hand to keep me from interrupting, "It's never been my place to tell you. Although I did tell her to let you know sooner. But it was her choice to wait."

"Okay, I'll let it go for now. I just hope I'm not disappointed again." I sighed knowing that she wouldn't offer anymore information about it.

"Me too sweetie, look at the time. I'm late meeting the girls for bingo." She stood up quickly and grabbed her purse. Hugging me she walked to the door.

"Love you, honey."

"Love you too."

I didn't know what to expect this weekend or when I went to California but I had a feeling deep down that whatever happened was going to change my life forever.

-End Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

**My Everything**

Chapter One: Slow Drag and Friends

It had been two days since I had spoken with my mother and the rest of the week was dragging on and on, as it always does when you have plans for the weekend. Work was the same as usual. My boss on the other hand...He was being an ass, which was the usual but today was worse than normal. Normally I could ignore him and to my work and go home and endure another day but today I just wasn't taking his shit.

"Wayne?!" I yelled toward the back of the store. There was no reply. I stood for a few moments. A vendor had just been by and dropped off double the normal freight. All of this would take two people to get out by days end, and unfortunately for me, I was by myself unless you counted Wayne. Sighing I started walking to the back yelling as I went. "Wayne?! I need help getting this merchandise out. Wayne!"

I reached his office in the back and found him on his computer playing solitaire. I rolled my eyes, he couldn't even pretend like he was working. I cleared my throat and asked him politely, "Wayne? Did you hear me?"

" I heard you. I will fire you if you don't get the freight out before your shift has ended." He replied not taking his eyes off of the computer. This also wasn't the first time that he had used this threat on me or any of the other three employees that he had.

"Wayne," I sighed, "Its a double shipment. There is no way I can do all of it by myself." I shifted my weight and crossed my arms waiting for his answer. I already knew it wouldn't be good.

"Well, sorry to bust your bubble sweetie," He started sarcastically, " but I'm the boss. You are the help." He pointed at me. "I don't do manual labor."

Rolling my eyes, I attempted to bite my tongue. " Wayne as a boss, your supposed to be willing to do anything that your employees do."

Wayne finally turned his head from the computer, "Not in this establishment, honey."

I had finally had enough. I was already stressed about my mother and I didn't need Wayne's shit attitude on top of it. "You know what? I'm sick of this shit. None of the employees here deserve the way you treat us. You won't help? Fine, you can watch this store on your own because I quit." I said all this while untying my apron. I threw it in his face and stalked off. There was no way that he would do the freight but that as of this moment was no longer my problem.

I got to the parking lot outside the store before taking a deep breath and realizing what I had just done. ~Shit! Aunt Karla is going to kill me.~ I thought pulling my long black hair up out of my face into a ponytail. Sighing again I walked to my car, it wasn't much and had seen better days but it was my baby. I had had this car since I was sixteen and it hasn't let me down yet so why ruin a good thing by getting rid of it. Getting in I groaned starting it. ~Better get it over with and face the music.~ I thought backing out of the parking spot and heading home.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled into my driveway. Taking a breath I got out and walked inside slowly. Aunt Karla was sitting on the couch reading a book, like always. Hearing the door she looked up and saw me. She looked at the clock and then me in confusion.

"What are you doing home? Its not even lunchtime." She asked getting up.

"I'm sorry. Don't hate me but, I quit. I couldn't take Wayne's attitude anymore." I put my head down like I was a kid in trouble not an adult who could make her own decisions. The one thing I hated most was disappointing my Aunt.

"Well, good riddance. That man is an ass. Met him once and didn't like him." My head shot up at her reply. I was shocked, I didn't hear Aunt Karla talk that way often. "What? You didn't think that I paid attention every time, all the time, when you complained about that man and the way he treats his employees? It's going to be okay honey, we will be fine. You will figure something out. At least now you don't have to ask him for time off to go to see your mother."

"You surprise me sometimes Auntie." Walking over to her I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding."

"I've been known to do that and anytime honey. You know that you can come to me with anything." She said with a laugh. "Oh, by the way Luna called. She said she would be over soon."

That's weird. "She knew that I had to work today. Why would she be coming over?" I asked with a look of confusion. My Aunt shrugged her shoulders.

"She said that she had a feeling."

"Her and her feelings," I rolled my eyes. Even though I rolled my eyes Luna and her feelings had kept us out of trouble many many times. I heard the door open and in walked the girl we were just talking about.

"Hey, how did you know that I would be home early today? I didn't even know that I would be home early today." I asked her as she came and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I got lucky. I know that you hate that job and that you hate your boss even more. Sooo, with all the stress you have been putting on yourself, I figured that if he was an ass that you wouldn't be there much longer." She gave me a smile and a shrug. I shrugged as well. Aunt Karla just shook her head. We may love Luna but I don't think I will ever completely understand her.

"Three more days Ava. I can't wait, I'm so excited about this concert. So excited that everything else I try to do is boring." Luna made a swift change in subject. I nodded in understanding.

" I know this week has just drug on. I agree, I wish it was Saturday already." I turned the cd player on knowing that American Idiot was already in the tray. Laying down on the couch I began singing along as the first song started playing. Minutes later Aunt Karla stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Girls? Will you go to the store for me? When you get back I'll make dinner."

"Okay," I replied getting up. I went into the kitchen where Aunt Karla was making a list of items we would need. If she didn't I would forget half the items on the list or at least the most important ones. I grabbed Luna by the arm as I walked out and practically dragged her to my car. We drove down to the corner market and started grabbing items we needed. Two hours later we arrived back home with all the items.

"Thanks girls." Aunt Karla said taking the bags from us. "Go amuse yourselves. Won't take to long." Nodding I went back out to the living room. By the time Aunt Karla actually got done with dinner it was dusk out. We ate in silence, the only sound was the sound of utensils on plates.

"Just what I need." I said when we finished eating. " I think I ate to much. Food, food, food. I love food."

"Ava," Luna said looking at me " are you sure that Tre isn't your favorite? Because you are totally channeling him right now." I shook my head.

"Lu! Why would you say such a thing? You know that Billie Joe is the only one for me." I laughed when I was finished.

"Well, if your sure." Luna replied smiling. Aunt Karla just looked at the sky like 'why me?'

"You girls are just too much sometimes." Aunt Karla said with an affectionate smile. "How about some dessert?"

"I'll get it." I stood up and grabbed our now empty plates, taking them into the kitchen I placed them by the sink. Turning around I grabbed some bowls and utensils and three bowls of ice-cream with some cake. Walking back out I sat a bowl in front of Luna, who eyed it suspiciously.

" I didn't spit in it if that's what you think."

"Well, I do know. Thanks" Luna sniffed the bowl before taking a cautious bite. I rolled my eyes.

"See told you, no trust." Once we finished eating Luna headed home. I decided that I would clean up the kitchen since Aunt Karla had cooked. As I started putting the left over food away, I got lost in thought. ~It's really weird that suddenly my mom wants to be a mother, after all these years. Where was she when I really needed her? I just hope that what she has to say is a least something good.~

I was brought out of these thoughts by a touch to my arm. I looked over to see my Aunt Karla smiling at me.

"I called your name three times. You were a bit preoccupied. Need help?" I nodded to her and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. You don't have to though. After all you cooked everything." She ignored me as she got to work on putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What were you thinking about so intently?" She looked over at me.

"I was over thinking as usual. I just find it strange that after all this time that Michelle calls and wants to get to know me. She's had years to know me, why now?" I was confused and I think my Aunt could sense that. Of course the more I thought about it the more I confused I got and the more stressed I got.

"I know honey. You have every right to be cautious. I don't blame you. My sister, god love her, was never the maternal type. But I'm glad that she had you. You, my sweet girl, are the daughter I was never able to have. Try not to think to hard about it, or too much. You'll just stress yourself out,and that in turn will make you sick. I know you too well."

"You know me. Ava the worrier." I gave a short laugh. "I'll try, no promises though."

"That's all I ask, honey." We finished the rest of the kitchen in silence. It was getting late and I was tired.

"I love you, but I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm getting tired." I gave her a hug.

"Love you to, sweetie." She replied giving me a kiss on the head.

Once I was in my room I got ready for bed and grabbed my Ipod. I turned it to Green Day and put their songs on shuffle. I fell asleep with Billie Joes' voice in my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

My Everything

Chapter 2: Ending Arguments

"I'm leaving." She said

"WHAT?!" I yelled back at my wife. We were arguing again, I couldn't believe it. Lately every time I came home things between us were getting worse.

"I'm leaving, Billie. I CAN'T STAND THIS! I'm always alone with the kids. I need someone here with me. I need MY HUSBAND, but unfortunately for he's always gone!" She yelled at me. I glanced towards the stairs knowing there was no way the boys weren't hearing all of this.

"You knew what this would be like when we got married. We talked about this. I'm a musician, it's my job!" I yelled trying to get her to understand like she used to.

"That's just it you always choose your band, and your friends over your family!" She turned and stomped further into the living room. I followed her, not really wanting to continue arguing. She whirled around on me, but before she could utter a word I cut her off.

"What do you want me to do, Adrienne? Quit my band, something that's my life?" I was pleading with her now; out of the corner of my eyes I could see the boys. They were sitting wide-eyed at the top of the stairs.

"NO BILLIE, I WANT A DIVORCE!" She yelled loudly. I vaguely heard one of the boys start to cry as my world, in an instant, came crashing down around me. I reached for her but she moved out of my reach.

"Why? Don't you want to try and work this out? I don't understand." I was getting desperate. I didn't understand where all this was coming from.

"I've tried Billie, I've tried. I just…..I just don't love you. I don't love you anymore." She looked tired, but I could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"So you're just going to let fifteen years of marriage go? Fifteen years, Adie! I love you! Why can't you try? Why can't you try just once more?" I was close to her again; I dropped down on my knees, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She grabbed my arms and stepped out of them. _~She doesn't even want me to touch her. ~_ I thought, looking back she hadn't touched me in a long time, let alone showed me any affection. My heart was breaking. "Billie, I can't be with you…" She started but I interrupted.

"Adie, I know that we can do this. We can make this work. I know we can. We love each other." She sighed, pinching her nose in frustration.

"BILLIE, I DON'T LOVE YOU. I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" She yelled. Her eyes widened, this was obviously something she hadn't meant to say. I stood up breathing heavily, my heart breaking more. _~She didn't. ~_ I thought.

"You what? You…you love someone else? You've been cheating on me?"

"I didn't plan it, Billie, you have to believe me. I love him. He…he makes me happy…" I cut her off heart broken and furious.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, ADRIENNE. I'VE BEEN FAITHFUL TO YOU." I yelled. Taking a breath I continued. "I've never touched or looked at another woman because I loved you and this family. I wouldn't do anything to ruin that." I was beyond pissed. "And to think, this is how you repay me for staying loyal to you." A thought came to me. Looking at her I asked, "Do the boys know this guy? Have you brought him into my home," I paused, "Into my bed? When I'm not here? Had him around my kids?"

"Billie…" Adrienne started. Suddenly Joey was there next to me.

"STOP IT!" He yelled. "Don't lie mom, you were going too." He looked at me. "He's been here dad, loads of times. We don't like him here. Mom doesn't care."

"Joey, go to your room." Adrienne commanded stiffly.

"NO! MOM, you're hurting dad all the time and he doesn't even know. He deserves to know." He stated defying her. At one time the boys were all about Adrienne. Looking back I could see that that had slowly changed.

"Joey," I said touching his shoulder, "it's okay. Go on upstairs, you guys don't need to see any more of this, please son." He turned and looked at me.

"Okay dad." He replied quietly giving me a hug. Glaring at Adrienne he whispered to me. "She's not mom anymore. You deserve better." Releasing me he walked up the stairs and took Jake's hand leading him away. I turned away from them once they were out of sight and looked at Adrienne.

"You are a bitch. I can't believe you. You involved our kids in this. Exposed them to this, you're telling them that it's okay to do what you're doing. How could you? What about them? Did you think about how they would feel about all this? What they think when I'm away and their mother had some random man at the house?" I fired one question after another at her. She stood there nonchalantly, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm taking the boys with me. They'll see he's not a bad guy. They'll get over this." She stated. I just looked at her in disbelief. _~Who is this woman? She's not the woman I married. ~_

"I don't know who you are anymore, but I will tell you right now, I will fight you for those boys. They are mine too." I said, "You want a divorce, fine. But, believe me I will have those boys, they are mine and that guy, whoever he is will not be their father. I'M THEIR FATHER." I stated loudly, staring at this woman that I no longer knew.

(Joey POV)

They were arguing again. I tried to keep Jake from hearing them, but they were being too loud. I looked down at Jake, who was sitting next to me with tears in his eyes.

"Why does mom have to argue with dad so much when he's home?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know Jake, I wish I knew. I also wish they wouldn't." I didn't say anything to Jake 'cause he didn't need to know, but mom always picked the fights dad never started them. It was like mom wanted to fight with dad. It got quiet in the living room as I heard the end of mom's statement. "Stay here, Jake." He nodded tearfully. I quickly walked down the stairs and got in between them.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "Don't lie mom, you were going too." I looked at dad. "He's been here dad, loads of times. We don't like him. Mom doesn't care."

"Joey, go to your room." Mom stated glaring at me. I knew that she was furious with me but at that moment I didn't care.

"NO, MOM! You're hurting dad all the time and he doesn't even know. He deserves to know."

"Joey," Dad interrupted me. "It's okay. Go upstairs. You guys don't need to hear any more of this. Please, son." I sighed. I didn't want to leave him alone but I couldn't leave Jake either. I glared at mom as he hugged me. "She's not mom anymore. You deserve better." I whispered.

I looked at him before walking up the stairs. Taking Jakes hand I lead him to the bedroom. "I can't believe you did that Joey." He looked at me in amazement.

"I had to Jake. I had to do it for dad." Jake nodded. I knew he didn't completely understand what was going on between our parents and for once I wish I didn't.

(Billie POV)

"I'm not going to keep the boys from you, Billie." She stated. "You are their father, they will just have to get used to another man in my life."

"You're unbelievable. They don't need to get used to him. They have already decided, Adrienne. At least Joey has. We will see what happens in court. I want my boys." Adrienne sighed.

"I'm going to the guestroom. I'll be gone in the morning." She said as she walked off.

As soon as Adrienne disappeared I went up to Joey's room. Checking first to see if she was there, she wasn't. _~Couldn't even take the time to check on them. ~_ I thought as I knocked on his door.

"Hey guys. Can I come in?" I asked them with a small smile. Joey nodded but Jake didn't say a word. "Sorry you guys had to hear all of that, it shouldn't have happened."

Joey gave me a grimace while Jake spoke up, "Daddy, are you and mommy getting a divorce?"

My youngest son didn't have a clue what that meant but I couldn't lie to him. He was so little, only six years old and having to deal with all this.

"I'm sorry Jake, Joe, but I'm pretty sure that we are." Joey nodded understanding, but Jake started crying, tears falling down his small face.

"I don't wanna go daddy." He cried, this made tears come to my eyes, as he hugged me.

"I know buddy, I don't want you to go either but right now I can't do anything about it. You need to take care of each other since I can't be there." I sighed as I hugged Jake tighter. I looked at Joey, "Joe, you take care of your brother. He's going to need you more than ever. He won't know exactly what is going on."

Joey got up from his chair and gave me a nod hugging Jake and me. "Of course I will Dad, always." _~Where would I be without these boys? ~_ I thought hugging them both back. "Okay guys let's get you to bed. Try not to think of tomorrow. Love you guys."

I helped Jake get ready for bed; once they were both in their night clothes I tucked them in kissing them both on the forehead. I went to the room I used to share with Adrienne. I closed the door sliding to the floor. I wept silently. I had come home a month ago a happy man, I was leaving tomorrow a broken one. I was losing everything. The one person I believed to be the love of my life was walking out of my life into another man's arms and I didn't know what was going to happen with my boys. I got up slowly and walked over to the bed exhausted. Emotionally and physically exhausted I fell into a fitful sleep hoping that I would wake up tomorrow and all this would be a horrible dream.


End file.
